


Revenge watching over Justice

by SaintSaens



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Metamorphoses - Ovid
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Gen, I am, I am to blame, Poetry, absolutely unintended work, bad bad poetry, but here goes, deepest apologies, who is getting too involved in reading Ovid?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSaens/pseuds/SaintSaens
Summary: Apologies to anyone reading this. This was a spur of the moment, I didn't know what to do with it and so I thought I would let it loose in the wild.Enjoy? If you can?I'll never see Laurel in the same way now. And certainly won't like seeing it on Apollo's head again...Reminder : Daphne is chased by Apollo, who is in love with her, but she hates him. To escape him she turns to Laurel. Apollo decides to always keep her with him because he loves her so much...twisted love much?
Relationships: Apollo/Daphne (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Daphne (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Revenge watching over Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to anyone reading this. This was a spur of the moment, I didn't know what to do with it and so I thought I would let it loose in the wild. 
> 
> Enjoy? If you can? 
> 
> I'll never see Laurel in the same way now. And certainly won't like seeing it on Apollo's head again...
> 
> Reminder : Daphne is chased by Apollo, who is in love with her, but she hates him. To escape him she turns to Laurel. Apollo decides to always keep her with him because he loves her so much...twisted love much?

It’s Daphne  
Proudly Barren  
Laid witness  
To her shame and despair

Watch, little one,   
As the God wears her  
Upon his mighty brow

Watch, as Laurel  
Is displayed  
Her tears  
Falling in disarray

Her tears  
Cradling his golden curls  
The hatred  
That borne them, 

The hatred  
Made Flesh to his Pride  
Bleeding her dry 

Watch, as Daphne  
Ornates her Hunter’s Head  
Wispering to him  
Through the leaves of her senses

Ideas, sweet touches,  
Of Greed and Hubris   
Onto his alert ears

Listen, small one,   
To the promise she hums  
To the Hunter’s Life

Apolo made her His  
She will make him  
Mine


End file.
